


Paralyzed

by 4Ro



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Major Character(s), Nigthmares, Poetic, Sad with a Happy Ending, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Ro/pseuds/4Ro
Summary: La guerra hace estragos en las chispas de todos, y Starscream tal vez fue demasiado lento como para salvarla.
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> Algo pequeño que hice hace algunos meses para empezar a publicar aquí. Por fin despojarme de ser una lectora anónima y comenzar a publicar.

\------------

Amada.

Susurró con su voz ronca.  
Ahogada en tierra, vidrios y lágrimas.

Solo pudo sostenerla, aferrándose a ella como un huérfano a una madre.  
Y clavando sus garras en el abismo de la muerte.

Su cuerpo flácido y fluido, alas sin vida, turbinas apagadas.  
ópticas titilantes, astilladas.

No sintió el calor de su armadura.  
No pudo escuchar su vocalizador respondiéndole.

Solo escuchó las explosiones de bomba  
Con su chispa fría y densa.

Y su desastre de metal y engranajes cruzados,  
que ahora formaban sus cuerpos inocentes.

Al menos uno se sostenía hacia el cielo en llamas  
Con el peso de la muerte aplastando su existencia.

Aprieta los dientes inutilmente,  
Porque en el fondo quiere una respuesta.

No cree lo que ve.  
Su procesador está nublado.

Ya no piensa, solo sufre.  
Solo llora, solo le arde en los restos de sus manos.

No tiene el valor de mirar hacia abajo.  
Mirarla hecha pedazos.

La belleza de todo el universo.  
Antes en sus manos, ahora demasiado lejos.

Se pregunta a sí mismo muchas cosas,  
Ve en si mismo muchas cosas.

Hasta que desde el núcleo de su chispa,  
Se desliza por la superficie arenosa.

Sus armaduras ceden, el peso muerto de ella sobre el.  
Y escucha el chirrido del acero.

Al fin, descansa.  
Mira hacia abajo.

Ve al simbolo de su destrucción.

Y con sus colmillos encantadores.  
Raspa su audio con los labios.

Y le murmura con ternura.  
Que solo tiene miedo de perderla.


End file.
